Le baby sitter est un saiyen
by La Mayonnaise du Turfu
Summary: Végéta est contraint de garder sa fille, Pan et Marron pendant une longue journée . Quel est le tarif de l'heure pour une nounou Saiyenne ? "Ca va leur couter cher" répondrait Végéta !
1. Chapter 1

**Discclaimer :** Les personnages, leur manière d 'interagir et de s'interpeller m'animent mais ne sont pas ma propriété. Merci Akira Toriyama de me fournir la matière première à mes élucubrations.

 _Je reste sensible à tout commentaire en tant qu'humble noob .Bisou_

 **Le baby-sitter est un sayien**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, nimbant la capitale de l'Est de son manteau de mystère, tout était calme à Capsule Corp. Dans le silence feutré de la chambre à coucher, Végéta était perdu dans ses pensées, inspirant et expirant calmement, un léger sourire étirant le coin de sa bouche.

Adossé à la tête de lit, les jambes étendues devant lui et les doigts liés derrière la nuque, il passait en revue les évènements de sa journée.

Il avait testé les nouveaux drones de combats, ils étaient plus rapides et mieux coordonnés par l'intelligence artificielle, leurs assauts vicieux lui avaient fourni une source d'amusement intéressante. Pendant deux entrainements de quatre longues heures chacun, il avait pu s'appliquer à les démolir sans être dérangé. Le Kî se distillait dans chacune de ses cellules puissamment, c'était la meilleure sensation du monde.

Il avait entrecoupé ses deux séances par un copieux déjeuner. Il repensait à la tête de son secrétaire, même après deux ans à son service il avait toujours l'air sur le qui vive. Quand il lui apportait son repas tout particulièrement, Végéta pouvait voir s'installer un doute dans l'esprit de son assistant, comme si il craignait de servir de dessert à cet homme à la carrure musculeuse et au regard perçant.

« Et t'as bien raison de te chier dessus ! » le sayien émit un petit rire guttural et il soupira d'aise.

La soirée lui avait également apporté son lot de petites satisfactions domestiques. Ayant évacué la tension musculaire dans un bon bain chaud, ils avaient ensuite diner en famille de pizzas (sa femme avait enfin abandonné sa lubie du tofu et des graines germée, pour revenir à une alimentation décente) et il avait pu choisir le programme télé, un miracle.

Il se laissait gagner par la torpeur et serait bientôt happer par le repos bien mérité du guerrier, le réveil marquait 22H35… Le fin sourire s'évanouit sur son visage, imperceptiblement son regard s'assombrit : sa patience avait des limites.

« Bulma ! Qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ! ». La femme était sortie de la douche un bon quart d'heure plus tôt, il l'entendait farfouiller dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain. Le « rituel de beauté », une connerie inutile à son humble avis, s'éternisait et il avait du mal à s'endormir avec la lumière.

Elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une aura parfumée enveloppait son corps svelte. Les longues jambes de son épouse étaient gainées par de fins collants noirs, contrastant avantageusement avec la blancheur de porcelaine de sa peau, elle avait revêtu un déshabillé très chic dont la transparence ne laissait rien à l'imagination, sinon la promesse d'un moment de sensualité. Elle posait sur lui regard plein de malice, son joli visage souriant encadré par un flot de cheveux bleu turquoise.

Il pouvait voir les tétons de sa femme au travers du tissu tendu par la poitrine radieuse de Bulma, son sourire réapparut.

« Hohoho…Finalement je vais tolérer de laisser cette lumière allumée un peu plus longtemps ! », sa vigueur de sayien soudainement retrouvée, il était prêt à mener un dernier assaut. Cette journée était décidément parfaite.

« Méfies toi toujours de ce que Kami t 'apporte sans que tu ne luttes. » disait l'adage.

La vigilance que notre guerrier avait développée durant toutes les batailles inter galactiques impies (dont de nombreuses menées ici même, à Capsule Corp.) fit retentir un signal d 'alarme dans la cervelle du Commandant Végéta. « C'est un piège ! »

"Femme vulgaire et sournoise ! Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?"Le sourire avait à nouveau disparu de son visage tout comme l'air mutin de la figure de Bulma.

Il l'avait démasquée ! Elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches dans une attitude de défi.

« Il faut que tu gardes les filles demain : Videl, Numéro 18, Chichi et moi même allons au Salon de la Femme et de la Féminité dans la Capitale de l'Ouest pour la journée. »

Son épouse était une comploteuse machiavélique, clairement ! Cette fourbe avait essayé de le mettre dans les meilleures dispositions pour qu'il accepte la finalité de son plan.

Garder sa fille était une chose qui en soit ne le dérangeait pas. C'était l'occasion de faire répéter son Kata à la petite et, si il lui laissait manger à peu près ce qu'elle voulait après l'entrainement, il obtenait l'aboutissement de ses efforts : «la sieste », « le dodo », les autres parents appelaient ça comme ils voulaient, pour lui c'était « la paix ».

Mais garder les gosses des autres ? Il manqua de s'étouffer, elle avait dit « les » pas « sa » ! Une veine commença à palpiter sur sa tempe gauche, il se gonflait de fureur.

« Pas de mon vivant. » lui cracha t il, fou qu'il était encore de supposer que ce ton implacable, qui avait pourtant mis à genou des légions entières, pouvait provoquer la moindre soumission chez la terrienne !

« Nous avons tourné le problème dans tout les sens et tu es la seule personne disponible. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de te confier les filles. Et crois moi ! ça me désole. » Argumenta-t-elle.

« NOUS AVONS ? C'est qui « nous » ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'avais supposé que « nous » c'était « toi » et « moi », pas « toi », le grille pain et Miss Kame Style » ! »

Bulma vacilla, elle aurait pu interpréter la petite réplique de son mari comme une reconnaissance de son affection, ce qui était rare. Mais il avait été trop cinglant et elle avait son propre caractère tempétueux. Ils venaient tout deux de lâcher les premières salves d'une énième dispute.

« Et Fiona ? » Tonna t il, après qu'ils se soient toisés quelques secondes, drapés chacun dans leur orgueil.

« Notre baby-sitter s'appelle Flora, ce serait bien si tu arrivais à t'en souvenir. Pour ton information elle part ce week-end avec son copain à FunFunLand. Tu penses bien que si elle avait été dispo, j'aurais fait appel à elle plutôt qu'à ta petite personne égoïste »

Au vu de la quantité de zéni que cette ado boutonneuse palpait par semaine à garder leur rejeton, c'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit assez pleine aux as pour pouvoir aller trainer ses guêtres dans un fichu parc d'attraction.

« Qu'elle s'étouffe avec sa barbe à papa là bas !-» la maudit-t-il amèrement.

«-Et elles n'ont pas de nounou tes copines ? Je peux mettre une rallonge conséquente si elle garde les trois ! » Renchérit-t-il.

« Et bien, elle sont toutes les deux mamans au foyer, et quand elle veulent aller prendre l'air, elles n'ont qu'à demander aux papas de leur fille de s'en occuper, elles. Pas comme moi qui travaille toute la journée pendant que Monsieur le Prince des enquiquineurs s'entraine…Est ce qu'on ne peut pas faire simple pour une fois et que tu acceptes sans rechigner pour me rendre service et pas le contraire… et puis imagine qu'il y aura Maron pour garder un œil sur les petites, elle a presque 12 ans maintenant et elle assumera une partie de la surveillance... » Elle avait repris une petite moue boudeuse, elle essayait de l'embobiner, c'était clair.

Il rebondit immédiatement.

« C'est vrai ça d'ailleurs ! Et les autres géniteurs ? Ils sont passés où ? »

« Krillin est de service tout le samedi au commissariat central-»

Ses yeux roulèrent au plafond. La population était vraiment vernie ! Bénis soient les kaîos de placer la sécurité de la ville sous la responsabilité d'un homme si petit que sa tête devait puer des pieds.

«-Et Gohan tient un stand toute la journée au Forum des Associations de l'Université pour son Club de jeux de rôle grandeur nature »

Le Great Saiyaman avait encore frappé. Ce rebus de la race sayienne n'aurait t il jamais une once de fierté ? Adolescent, il courrait déjà les rues déguisé comme un bouffon et maintenant il avait monté un club avec d'autres blaireaux et il recrutait ! C'était peut être mieux que sa petite Bra ne soit pas trop en contact avec lui.

« Et Trunks ou Gotten ? Ces deux sangsues nous sucent le sang depuis 17 ans maintenant, ils pourraient rendre service pour une fois ! » Tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

« Alors là je te coupe tout de suite ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Je te rappelle quand même que notre benêt de fils a explosé un condensateur de particule hors de prix la semaine dernière au labo en essayant d'y faire cuire du pop corn au cheddar. Quand à l'autre idiot, qui essaye de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il va chez Tortue Géniale pour améliorer son Kaméhaméha… personne n'est dupe sur la consultation frénétique qu'il fait de la collection de revues porno laissée à disposition là bas! »

Elle continua d'objecter à toutes ses propositions: les vieux Briefs ? Ils étaient en cure thermale. Le rouleau de moquette vivant ? Hercule avait déjà bien assez à faire avec Boo. Le Géant vert ? Picollo voyageait sur la Nouvelle Namek pour renouer avec son peuple originel. L'inutile ? Yamcha jouait les Play off de baseball avec les Taîtans. Il avait fait le tour de l'ensemble des personnes à sa connaissance suffisamment adulte et responsable pour garder les trois fillettes.

Végéta perdait du terrain. Peu habitué à devoir être tant loquace il commit une erreur fatale en lançant : « N'y allez pas dans ce cas ! En plus, un forum sur la féminité ? Laisse moi rire ! Vous avez toutes des gosses, vous ne les maîtrisez donc pas suffisamment vos vagins ? »

La gifle partie au moment ou brièvement le cerveau de végéta c'était déconnecté pour lui envoyer une petite illustration de son propos en aparté. S'abattant sur lui comme un Gallic Gun, la main de Bulma le ramena à la réalité.

« Pervers ! » l'admonesta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et sortant du tiroir de la table de chevet un tube de crème hydrante.

« C'est bien de toi de réduire tes congénères à un si bas niveau ! » elle se frictionnait les mains avec vigueur.

Elle retira ses bas et les jeta en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, furibonde.

« Et allez ! C'est encore ma fête ! » Pensa amèrement Végéta en se frottant la joue.

« Saches, maudit singe, que demain nous allons pouvoir assister aux conférences de professeurs émérites ! Qui plus que nous, les femmes de ta bande de querelleurs toujours prêt pour la bagarre, a plus besoin d'être rassuré et guidé dans la juste place que nous occupons dans nos foyers ? »

Maintenant elle ouvrait le tiroir de la commode comme ci elle voulait l'arracher du meuble. Elle en retira un bas de jogging qu'elle enfila comme une furie.

« Parce que nous, cher Végéta, nous ne sommes pas comme tu sembles le croire, uniquement des coquilles vides prête à recueillir votre semence pour engendrer l'avenir des protecteurs de l'humanité ! Nous, nous sommes des êtres délicats, dotés de sentiments, fragiles et se faisant un sang d'encre à chaque fois que vous décidez d'aller mettre des raclées à tout les tordus de l'univers ! »

Elle avait maintenant sorti un t-shirt aussi fatigué que Végéta. Lui tournant le dos elle se défie de la fine lingerie pour l'enfiler. Végéta fit le deuil définitif de sa séance érotique.

Elle pointait rageusement un index vers lui.

« Nous gardons dans nos cœurs toutes nos angoisses et nos peines sans nous plaindre ! Alors oui, nous allons aller à ce colloque ! Parce que, au delà de mériter une journée de repos, nous en avons besoin pour notre bien être et notre santé mentale. »

Sur ce dernier point il fut d'accord : elle avait l'air complètement cinglé. Mais il se garda bien de toutes remarques supplémentaires. En à peine 5 minutes il avait vu sa femme passer de Bulma la sexy à Bulma la Harpie et ses tempes commençaient à être prises dans l'étau d'une migraine.

Elle entra dans le lit. Tirant brusquement les couvertures jusqu'au dessous de son menton, elle éteignit la lampe de chevet. « Tu gardes les petites demain, point à la ligne. »

Dépité par sa défaite, Végéta se glissa sous les draps à son tour, fermant les yeux il se désola pendant plusieurs minutes. Le sort cesserait t il un jour de s'acharner sur le Prince des Sayiens ? La question tournait encore dans son esprit quand il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : les personnages de cette fiction sont la propriété d' Akira Toriyama, mais fichtre que c'est amusant de les utiliser au mon escient !**

Un gros bécot à toi mon cher lecteur, et une pensée à mon tout premier follower « mkchan1 » (Tu m'as donné l'impression d'avoir trop la classe à Dallas, merci)

 **Chapitre deux**

Comme tous les matins, végéta s'était réveillé vers 6H00 et était allé faire son jogging. Il avait un mauvais arrière goût dans la bouche.

Il était aux alentours de 8h00 quand il était sorti de la douche, quittant rapidement la chambre conjugale. Dans un fatras de draps et de couvertures, il entrapercevait sa compagne émerger d'un sommeil profond, étirant les bras dans des bâillements rauques. Au lever, Bulma avait tout de l'ours mal léché sortant d'hibernation et il ne poussa pas sa chance plus loin.

Il s'était installé à la table de la cuisine, une assiette de viennoiseries à proximité et buvait un chocolat chaud. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil Bra qui s'était installée sagement devant les dessins animés après qu'il l'eu levée et préparée.

Elle bondit comme un ressort du canapé lorsque la sonnette retentie à 8H30 pour accueillir ses deux copines.

Végéta s'éjecta également de sa chaise pour réceptionner tout ce petit monde dans l'entrée. Il comptait bien les y cantonner en attendant que Bulma soit prête.

Selon lui l'erreur tactique aurait été de les laisser pénétrer un peu plus loin dans sa maison. Son expérience du groupe d'amis de sa femme était assez étendue maintenant : « Plus tu les mets à l'aise et plus ils s'incrustent ». Il voulait les voir débarrasser le plancher le plus rapidement possible.

Bra avait ouvert la porte, toute en sourire dans sa petite robe à pois. Végéta quand à lui, avait adopté une posture plus formelle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il se méfiait particulièrement de Videl qui avait un jour essayé, dans un moment d'égarement, de lui faire la bise. LA BISE !

Aujourd'hui elle se tenait à carreau. Après une longue minute silencieuse d'attente dans l'entrée de la résidence des Briefs, Bulma apparut enfin.

Eclatante de dynamisme, resplendissante dans sa robe moulante rouge, le visage subtilement maquillé pour mettre en valeur ses yeux et un diamant scintillant à chaque oreille.

« Cette femme sait définitivement soigner ses entrées, et c'est la mienne ! » constata avec fierté le Prince des Sayiens.

Il déchanta quand Bulma, après avoir salué chaleureusement le troupeau féminin, dans une effusion de compliments, ajouta : « On a bien le temps de boire un petit café ? J'ai dis à Chichi qu'on passait pour 9H00 ! »

« Et merde ! » se lamenta intérieurement Végéta.

Et c'est ainsi que tous se réunirent dans la cuisine devenue trop exigüe pour notre sayien qui trouva refuge à table serrant dans ses mains son mug tel le rempart de son espace personnel.

Sa claustrophobie soudaine était alimentée par une double torture psychologique. D'un côté Pan et Bra babillaient. A 4 et 5 ans seulement elles étaient en chemin pour devenir aussi forte que leurs mères dans leur discipline de prédilection : jacasser, ce qu'elles faisait allègrement à l'instant présent.

Les traitresses avaient tout planifié pour lui dans son dos. Numéro 18 se chargeait du dessert et Videl du repas. Elles passeraient en premier lieu récupérer Chichi dans son trou perdu du Mont Pazou, Bulma conduirait toute le petit équipage jusqu'à l'emplacement du « Salon de le Femme et de la féminité ».

Videl était très vigilante vis à vis de ce que sa fille ingurgitait, même si pour le moment elle ne semblait pas dérangée par son ogresse. Pan avait attiré à elle le plat de croissanteries, qu'elle semblait déterminée à boulotter consciencieusement, en répandant des miettes partout. Il serra un peu plus sa tasse contre lui. D'un regard appuyé dans la direction de la petite il lui murmura : « même pas en rêve t'y touches gamine !». Les Saiyajins peuvent devenir très territoriaux quand il s'agit de nourriture…

Videl expliqua à Végéta que pour le déjeuner, dans les deux paniers qu'elle avait amené, il y avait de la soupe de potimarron dans des thermos et qu'il n'aurait qu'à réchauffer les gratins de légumes et les saucisses knackis. En qualité d'épouse et mère de Saiyens avisée, elle avait prévu en quantité.

« Et en simplicité », nota pour lui même Végéta qui aurait préféré entendre les mots « entrecôtes » et « frites » au lieu de « soupe » et « gratin ».

C'était pire du côté de Numéro 18 qui lui tendit un filet de fruits ajoutant laconiquement : « C'est la semaine du kiwi ».

L'ensemble de l'être que constituait Videl s'illumina : « Oh ! Tu y as pensé Numéro 18 ! C'est super, merci ! Ils font ça aussi à l'école de Bra ? C'est génial ! Je trouve ça vraiment super participatif pour les parents ce concept d'éducation à l'alimentation ! »

Elle se lança alors dans l'explication dudit concept auprès d'un végéta beaucoup moins réceptif qu'elle ne l'aurait envisagé.

Durant tout ce temps, la femme qui un jour avait été un robot avait gardé le bras tendu en direction de Végéta. « On est un peu rouillée, boite de conserve ? » pensa-t-il en se levant pour récupérer la petite dizaine de fruits.

Numéro 18, par contre, avait rationné la quantité drastiquement. Il y avait toujours l'étiquette du prix sur le sac, moins de 3 Zénis. Mais ça aurait été se rabaisser que de la traiter de radine.

A 9H15, Depuis le perron, les trois filles firent des coucous en direction de leurs mamans jusqu'à ce que l'hover-jet jaune à la ligne sportive et racée de Bulma soit suffisamment éloigné à leur goût.

Bra prit les devants du groupe : « On va dans ma chambre ! ».

Elle avait plaqué ses petits poings sur ces hanches et son père ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la fillette pouvait ressembler à sa mère.

La porte claqua derrière elles quand elles rentrèrent dans la maison.

Végéta resta là un instant supplémentaire, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait vivre les prochaines heures de cette journée merdique.

Pour couronner le tout, son épouse lui avait pris la main devant tout le monde et lui avait dit, avant de déposer un rapide bisou sur sa joue qu'en cas de souci il devait se demander « Qu'est ce qu'aurait fait Bulma ? ».

Elle ne comprendrait jamais à quel point c'était préjudiciable pour un guerrier de sa trempe de se laisser compromettre dans des élans « d'affection» devant des tiers. Potentiellement dangereuses, les deux autres femmes étaient pour l'une la compagne de Gohan (pas flippant) et pour l'autre le cyborg qui lui avait péter le bras (un peu plus flippant).

Sa vision accrue lui permettait de voir s'éloigner l'engin rutilant un peu plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il était rentré de sa séance de course à pied il avait aperçu un des robots de service ménager occupé à le passer au polish .Bulma l'avait sans doute programmé la veille. La carrosserie flamboyait comme un deuxième petit soleil.

« Le Salon de la Femme et de la Féminité, tu parles-» pensa le sayien, stoïque, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jogging, les sourcils profondément froncés.

«-Aller montrer à toutes les grognasses de la planète qui est leur patronne plutôt oui ! ».

Il tourna les talons et entra dans l'imposante habitation, prêt à affronter son destin.

* * *

Il traina ses pantoufles et sa mauvaise humeur de retour dans la cuisine. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il remplit le lave vaisselle des tasses sales qu'avaient évidemment laissé les mégères derrières elles.

« Et te voilà donc, Saiyajin no ōji, à jouer la boniche de service. Tu prends du galon avec le temps décidément !» soupira-t-il.

Il passa l'éponge sur la table, effaçant les vestiges de ce qui aurait du être son petit déjeuner. Mais il n'en voulu pas à Pan, il fallait bien qu'elle mange : Le sang des saiyens est fort. Si seulement elle pouvait répondre à ses instincts plus proprement !

Montant les escaliers, il savait par avance ce qu'il allait trouver en entrant dans la suite parentale. C'était comme si une tornade l'avait dévastée.

Si il y avait bien un point sur le couple était dissemblable c'était sur la notion de rangement. Pour Végéta, un officier de carrière enrôlé dans l'armée de Frieza dès son plus jeune âge, c'était une seconde nature. Pendant vingt ans il avait eu à traverser les galaxies dans de minuscules spacepods et avait appris à plier efficacement son paquetage et à ne rien laisser trainer. Partager ses quartiers avec les mercenaires les plus avides de l'univers, c'était l'assurance de se faire chaparder le moindre truc à porter de mains, de tentacules ou autre pince servant d'extrémité.

Pour Bulma, la sensibilité était très nettement inverse. Héritière de l'empire qui avait inventé un système de stockage infini, elle semblait vouloir tester les limites des capsules Hoi-Poi même en dehors du laboratoire. Elle entassait à la limite de la compulsion maladive. Elevée comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée de la nécessité de dégager les accès, jonchant toutes les surfaces planes à sa disposition, sol y compris.

Le saiyen pinça entre deux doigts la partie supérieure de l'arche de son nez. Il se mit courageusement à la tâche, reposant les robes sur les cintres, tirant les draps du lit au carré et aérant la pièce. Le carnage total régnait dans la salle de bain et il résista très fortement à l'envie de jeter à la poubelle toutes les cosmétiques que sa femme avait laissé, pour la plupart ouvertes, sur les rebords de leurs doubles vasques.

Il fut aidé dans sa résolution par le fait de tenir encore dans les mains la petite tenue légère qu'il avait entraperçu sur sa femme la veille. Si il lui cassait ses affaires, elle ne jouerait pas avec les siennes. Très conscient du fait, il reboucha méthodiquement tout les bouchons, remis toutes bizarreries puantes de parfums chimiques dans les tiroirs.

Il en était à enlever une touffe de cheveux bleus de la brosse quand il perçu un hululement, suivi d'une vocalise stridente en provenance de la chambre de Bra.

Il se redressa alertement. Captant son propre regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il y vit les pupilles noires d'un corbeau.

Pétrifié un instant très court, une certitude lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair.

«Elles ont chopé le chat et elles essayent de l'étriper ! »

Typiquement le genre de bêtise qu'il aurait pu faire dans son jeune âge. Mais si cette vieille pelure de Tama venait à trépasser ça allait faire désordre : toute la famille adorait le matou.

Il les avait laissées depuis trois quarts d'heure seulement… Ca commençait fort !

Grâce à sa vélocité caractéristique, Végéta se matérialisa devant la porte de sa fille.

Il l'ouvrit à la volée et ce qu'il vit l'emplit d'une fierté toute paternelle.

Pan maintenait Bra dans un parfait Full Nelson et sa fille matérialisait déjà deux boules de Kî entre ses petits doigts. Marron qui ne paraissait pas terrifiée mais plutôt amusée, avait néanmoins trouvé refuge derrière une maison de poupée.

« L'avenir et assuré ! » pensa-t-il.

Cependant, il avait bien en mémoire l'enfance de son fils ainé, toujours fourré avec son acolyte Gotten. Plus d'une fois, les deux marmots avaient failli ouvrir des brèches dans la structure de la maison. Lassés d'avoir des ouvriers du bâtiment dans leurs appartements, ce qui rimait invariablement avec le bruit insupportable des travaux de réfection, dès que Trunks recevait son meilleur ami, les deux étaient envoyés jouer dehors par les parents Briefs, et ce même par temps de pluie.

Au plus profond de son âme il aurait bien voulu voir la suite de la bagarre, mais Végéta se ressaisit, criant « ca suffit ! »

Les deux gamines lâchèrent prise, écumantes de rage elles pointèrent leurs petits index l'une envers l'autre

« C'est elle qui a commencé !» crachèrent-t-elles en même temps

« Non c'est toi ! » vitupérèrent-t-elles en cœur

S'ensuivi un chaos de paroles inaudibles, où il était question de licorne, de qui était la princesse et de qui de qui était la plus idiote. Au fur et à mesure les petits poings se seraient à nouveau, les frimousses se crispaient.

Il mit définitivement fin à l'échauffourée : « Mais vous allez la fermer ! Putain !»,

La Veine palpitait à sa tempe gauche. Rien ne l'insupportait plus que les flots de paroles, c'était un homme d'action.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

Les trois regards enfantins étaient braqués sur lui.

Pan avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

« Han ! Il a dit un gros mot ! »S'indigna la petite brune.

Marron semblait loucher sur un nez imaginaire, au travers des doigts qu'elle avait plaqué sur sa bouche

« Le Gros gros mot en plus ! Les adultes ne devraient pas parler comme ça aux enfants !»Marmonna-t-elle.

Et Bra n'eut rien à dire, son attitude tellement semblable à celle de sa mère, les lèvres crispées, renâclant et fermant ses petites paupières avec exaspération. Elle irradiait une simple phrase : « Tu me fais honte papa ».

Il n'était même pas 11H00 et il était déjà à bout de patience.

Dans sa tête martelait son mantra : « le meurtre c'est mal, le meurtre d'enfant c'est encore plus mal… ».

Il savait qu'il devait sévir, mais il était à court de ressources.

De son temps il se serrait fait botter le cul pour lui faire comprendre la leçon et d'ailleurs il aurait été encouragé à la lutte… mais les mœurs étaient différentes sur cette planète.

Peu à peu il retrouva sa composition, les lèvres pincées à l'extrême, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il scruta les petits visages.

D'un regard noir à chaque belligérante, il vit qu'elles étaient calmées et qu'elles attendaient la punition, le regard baissé au sol.

Marron avait quitté son refuge et réajustait ses vêtements en tirant légèrement dessus. Elle pris un petit air supérieur et déclara à l'attention des deux autres « Je vous l'avais bien dit -»

« -Toi tu les surveilles ! » La coupa-t-il froidement. Elle ne pipa plus un mot, son air de fanfaron laissant place à une moue indignée.

« Bien. On mangera à midi et d'ici là je veux que jouiez calmement. Maintenant vous allez me… laisser tranquille, compris ?». Il avait failli dire « vous allez me lâcher la grappe » mais avait pris sur lui d'employer, une fois n'est pas coutume, un langage plus châtié.

Inconscient de sortir à reculons, le concept de ne jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi étant profondément ancré en lui, il quitta la chambre.

* * *

Assis sur le canapé du salon, la télévision allumée sur chaine d'info, le son tourné au minimum, Végéta ruminait.

« Les adultes ne devraient pas parler comme ça aux enfants… », « Demandes toi ce qu'aurait fait Bulma… », « Tu fais réchauffer à 180 degrés pendant 20minutes… ». Toutes ces pimbêches y allaient de leurs petits conseils. Il s'était laissé piétiné, lui le Prince des Saiyens.

Au dessus de toutes ces voix, une autre lui murmura pernicieusement : « Tu n'effraies plus que les propriétaires de buffet à volonté sur ce maudit cailloux. Lavette ! Ranger le bordel des autres ? Sers toi de ta crinière pour nettoyer les chiottes avec tant que tu y es ! ».

Et la voix ajouta « Bientôt vous ressemblerez à Chichi et Kakarott, tu rentreras la tête dans les épaules à chaque haussement de sourcil comme ce clown de troisième classe ! »

Il commença alors à mieux réfléchir, se donner quelques baffes mentales lui permettait toujours de faire se remettre les idées en place. Un sayien gravement blessé revient toujours plus fort. Et il avait était gravement touché, depuis trop longtemps.

Il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : Il avait gravement sous estimé la situation, il établit son plan.

« Oh ouais mec ! Je suis un PUTAIN de Phoenix qui renait de ses cendres ! », exulta-t-il.

A l'heure dite, au son tambourinant de leur course dans les escaliers, les petites lancèrent leur nouvel assaut. Végéta était sur le pied de guerre dans la cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

Autour de la table, quatre personnes silencieuses se concentraient sur leur bol de soupe au potimarron.

D'épaisses moustaches oranges s'étaient formées au coin de la bouche de Pan après qu'elle eu avidement aspiré les dernières goutes du velouté.

« AHAHA ! ça suit avec ton costume ! » Rigola Bra, la pointant de sa cuillère.

« T'as les mêmes ! » répliqua Pan ne sachant si il fallait qu'elle se vexe ou qu'elle se joigne à la plaisanterie.

« Tschh ! Qui en veut encore ? » Demanda Végéta, sans vraiment desserrer les dents.

Depuis l'arrivée des filles dans la cuisine il restait fermé, le visage impassible et la parole rare. Il avait enjoint les petites à se laver les mains et à mettre la table avant de servir l'entrée.

« La Phase Un se déroule sans encombre.» remarqua-t-il en lui même, déballant les plats en aluminium de leurs films en cellophane.

Videl avait conseillé un réchauffage au four.

Le compétences techniques de Végéta étaient relativement étendues, il savait piloter un spacepod de même que la plupart des véhicules terrestres et spatiaux. Il affinait les réglages de sa chambre de gravité et de ses robots d'une main d'orfèvre. Malheureusement son expertise s'arrêtait aux portes de la cuisine. Il savait tout juste se servir du micro onde, et encore… Généralement les assiettes en ressortaient bouillantes avec la nourriture froide au milieu. Il n'avait jamais compris comment une telle aberration était possible et d'ailleurs ne cherchait pas midi à quatorze heures et se contentait d'ingurgiter ce qui lui passait sous la main, peu importe la température ou les suggestions de présentation.

Il considéra ses hôtes du jour d'un regard critique. Ces petites choses étaient du genre maniéré, rien à voir avec le baroudeur qu'il était… Elles allaient chouiner si il leurs museaux jugeaient la tambouille inadéquate.

Il se demandait si il ne pouvait pas chauffer le tout avec un peu de Kî, jouant nonchalamment avec une petite boule d'énergie qu'il faisait rouler sur les jointures de ses doigts.

« Pas de boules de Kî dans la maison ! » tonna Bra.

Le saiyen était le bras armé de la justice dans cette demeure, il y maintenait la discipline grâce à son autorité naturellement dissuasive. Mais le véritable détenteur du pouvoir coercitif restait Bulma, c'était elle qui définissait les limites et c'était également elle qui régissait l'administration pénale ainsi que son mode d'application.

Le meilleur exemple de cette organisation était celui de la règle que venait d'énoncer Bra : chaque fois que l'un des membres de la famille était trouvé en train de générer une orbe destructrice à l'intérieur, il devait lui même noter une croix sur le tableau aimanté accroché au frigo. Au bout de quatre marques le contrevenant écopait d'une corvée adaptée à son statut et à son âge. Bra devait ranger sa chambre, Trunks devait participer à une action caritative et Végéta à une soirée « jeux de société » en famille. Il va sans dire que la chambre de Bra était relativement régulièrement impeccable, que Trunks avait fini par se faire quelques amis à la soupe populaire locale et que le mardi soir il se retrouvaient immanquablement tous ensemble pour une partie de Monopoly endiablée.

Magnanime le nom de Bulma figurait sur la liste, mais jamais au grand jamais aucune croix ne figura à la suite de son patronyme.

« Je marquerai la mienne après toi, mouflette.» répondit vertement Végéta à sa fille qui avait oublié l'épisode de la bagarre matinale dans sa chambre.

Penaude elle s'exécuta, c'était sa troisième incartade, il lui faudrait bientôt prendre son courage à deux mains et s'attaquer à la tâche ardue qui lui pendait au nez.

« Tu sais te servir d'un four ? »Hasarda Végéta à l'attention de Marron qui sursauta.

« Euh…j'ai 11 ans…Mais papa se sert toujours d'une casserole alors… Euh… »Bégaya la blondinette.

Jugeant que c'était sa meilleure option, le saiyen s'attela à la préparation. Il était sur tous les fronts, resservant de la soupe au plus jeunes, surveillant le bouillonnement des saucisses et touillant la mixture verdâtre dans une grosse cocotte dénichée dans un placard un peu poussiéreux. Le fond accrochait mais le plat de résistance commençait à fumer doucement.

« Tu manges pas beaucoup ! » fit remarquer Pan à Marron qui tripotait son bol vide depuis quelques minutes.

« Chut ! C'est pas gentil de lui dire ça ! Elle est juste… Différente… » Murmura Bra à sa semblable, ajoutant un coup de coude et un regard entendu.

« Je suis comme tout le monde ! »Répliqua Marron en rougissant.

Le début de chamaillerie fut étouffé par l'arrivée des assiettes.

« Youpi ! Des saibamen ! » S'exclama Pan avec délice.

Les convives, interloqués, tournèrent leur attention vers elle.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est des choux de Bruxelles. »La reprit Marron.

« Et ben mon papa et ma maman, ils disent que c'est des Saibamen ! » rétorqua Pan en tirant la langue.

« Mangez ! » Les intima Végéta qui s'installait à table, devant son propre saladier.

« Fameux-»Se surprit-t-il à penser après la première bouchée. «-Et c'est vrai que ça ressemble à la tête de ses petites monstruosités, j'adore ! »

Il n'en allait pas de même du côté des filles, Bra et Marron n'appréciaient pas du tout le légume. Elles s'étaient contentées de tout pousser sur le bord de leurs assiettes, grignotant du pain et des knackis. Bra avait tout de même demandé si il ne restait pas de la pizza de la veille. Evidemment il n'y en avait plus, Trunks avait eu un petit creux en rentrant de soirée et avait tout englouti.

Pan réclama de la moutarde, ce qui étonna Végéta en comparaison de sa fille qui n'aimait pas le piquant. Il imita la plus jeune de la tablée et trouva le gratin encore meilleur.

Les reliefs du repas disparurent au profit de Mini Babybel, les gamines commençaient à faire des cochonneries avec les coques en cire et leur baby sitter d'un jour trouva de bon ton de proposer le fameux « fruit de la semaine ».

Le principe de l'exercice ordonné par la maîtresse de Pan était simple : il fallait observer le fruit, sa couleur, sa forme, sa texture, son odeur etc. et échanger en famille ses impressions avant de passer à la dégustation et délivrer également son ressenti à la suite.

D'après Videl et les têtes pensantes du milieu éducatif, cela permettait aux gamins de mieux appréhender et de moins rejeter la nourriture ainsi que de développer leur capacité à la prise de parole et de confiance en soi. D'après Végéta c'était de la vaste connerie, mais il se plia à la consigne.

Pour un saiyen, selon lui, il n'y avait que deux options et pas à tortiller : « option 1, c'est comestible, mange le » ou « option 2 : tu as un doute sur la comestibilité, mange le quand même ». Il était vrai cependant que parfois il avait pu avoir besoin d'explications sur la manière de consommer un aliment. Par exemple il avait fini par comprendre par hasard en observant la famille Brief qu'il fallait éplucher les bananes (non pas que la peau soit mauvaise, mais socialement parlant c'était plus chic).

Il supporta péniblement la discussion des trois mioches autour du thème du kiwi, plongeant avidement sa fourchette dans le troisième plat froid de choux de Bruxelles. Le fruit était tour à tour marron, poilu, ovale, lourd, inodore… Il pensait pour sa part avoir déjà vu quelque chose de similaire pendre à l'arrière train d'un chien mais il s'abstint de tout commentaires.

Les filles tranchèrent dans le vif du sujet qui devint vert, blanc, juteux et piqueté de noir. Si elles ne les mangeaient pas dans la minute Végéta se jura de leur enfourner dans le gosier de force pour avoir enfin la paix.

Ah… « La Paix », la « Phase deux » de son plan d'action… Il comptait bien les mettre à la sieste d'ici peu et s'octroyer lui même un petit répit sur le canapé du salon.

Enfin elle eurent fini de faire le tour de la question du kiwi, jugé acide, sucré et un peu mou avec du craquant. N'en restait que les pelures et des trainées de jus vert sur la table ainsi que sur les petits doigts poisseux.

« Allez ! Au lit ! » Rugit-t-il, soulagé et l'esprit léger de l'homme sachant le réconfort proche après l'effort.

Coucher deux canailles comme Bra et Pan relevait du tour de force. Il fallut d'abord qu'elles se lavent les mains, puis Pan eut envie de faire pipi (et du se relaver les mains). Bra insista pour se laver les dents. Elles brillaient comme des sous neufs et ronchonnaient comme deux vieux poux. Il du les défaire de leurs vêtements et trouver un arrangement pour les coller dans le même lit. Il tira les rideaux, refusa catégoriquement de chanter une berceuse, fut obligé de vérifier deux fois que les mamans n'avaient pas téléphoné sur son portable et finalement, sans craquer ni crier il pu quitter la chambre.

Restait le « Cas Marron » qui était trop grande pour une sieste. Il fut vite expédié. Numéro 18 l'avait fait venir avec son sac d'école, il l'installa manu militari dans la chambre de Trunks et la prévint qu'il vérifierait sa production de devoirs. La toute jeune fille, cramoisie, regarda le bout de ses chaussures après avoir opiné du chef.

De retour au rez-de-chaussée il put paisiblement terminer son déjeuner. Raclant les plats jusqu'à leurs derniers restes, il fit bonne mesure en ajoutant à sa diète un bol de céréales, six petits suisses et un bocal de cornichons.

Il était aux environs de 14h00 quand il pu s'affaler sur la méridienne du canapé, le dos soutenu par de moelleux coussins et un plaid rejeté sur les jambes. Il alluma le téléviseur sur Cuisine TV, sa chaîne préférée, et s'assoupit tel un bienheureux devant un concours de pâtisserie.

* * *

Le Prince des saiyens était seul, entouré de parois molles dont émanait une lumière pulsatile rougeâtre.

L'odeur doucereuse des sucreries se mêlait à celle plus sous jacente des sucs gastriques de Majin Boo.

Végéta se trouvait à nouveau dans les trippes de l'être rose et malfaisant. Il se sentait pris dans une torpeur, accablé et lourd.

Il devait s'échapper, il devait également sauver… Des gens ?... Il avait la conscience diffuse de devoir sauver sa fille… Mais… Tout était brouillé…

Il vit passer devant lui un flot de caramel et de choux à la chantilly. Il sauta sur une large tranche de génoise, glissant sur de la crème au beurre en posant le pied sur son radeau de fortune.

Il dévalait le canal intestinal du gros bibendum, il fut aspiré par un tourbillon stomacal, poursuivant son périple dans les entrailles du monstre.

Il se sentait mal, son corps se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide et rance. Une tension lancinante lui tendait le ventre. Il était écœuré et devait déglutir de grandes quantités d'une salive trop liquide.

Il atterri dans une flaque glauque où il tenta de surnager. Une patte verte et griffue se plaqua sur son visage tandis que quatre autres membres similaires le ceinturèrent et l'attirèrent vers le fond. Il suffoquait en s'engorgeant dans l'épais liquide. Il était convaincu qu'il allait se noyer, mais restait incapable d'agir contre cette inéluctable certitude. Des regards rouges et pernicieux le fixaient dans sa descente aux enfers. Il crut entendre le rire de Freezer au loin.

 _« Vas-y ! Fais le ! »_

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sas de régénération, les membres gourds, il se sentait flotter dans le liquide tiède. Trois femmes en blouses blanches s'affairaient dans le laboratoire et aucune ne lui portait d'attention. Il reconnu Bulma, un clipboard à la main elle surveillait les données d'un moniteur. Videl et Numéro 18 étaient penchées sur une desserte sur laquelle se trouvait un mortier, des seringues et des éprouvettes. Il voulait taper sur la vitre mais ses poings ne répondaient pas, il aurait voulu crier mais le masque à oxygène étouffa son râle.

 _« Allez ! Saute ! »_

Il se retrouva confiné dans un spacepod, le pilote automatique était enclenché et il était bercé par la radio qui diffusait en sourdine les consignes qu'était en train de passer Nappa au camp de base. Soudain il fut violement secoué par une forte perturbation. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, empreint d'un sentiment d'angoisse et de malaise. Le spacepod vrillait et son oreille interne se déréglait. Il avait le tournis et ses boyaux se tordaient affreusement.

Végéta rêvait d'un mauvais sommeil. Il n'entendit pas Pan et Bra qui à pas de loup s'était approchées.

Pourquoi les enfants font-t-ils des bêtises ? Qu'est ce qui les y poussent ? Toujours est-t-il qu'à cet instant présent, Bra se tient en équilibre sur le dossier du canapé et que tel un kamikaze elle saute sur le ventre de son père endormi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Bra atterrit en plein sur l'abdomen de son père qui se réveilla en sursaut. Une immense déflagration retentit, les intestins du sayien propulsant sous la pression du choc un incroyable nuage de gaz. Végéta ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer, il n'arrivait pas à focaliser son attention et il tourna un regard perdu en direction de la voix rigolarde qui venait de s'écrier :

« C'est l'attaque des Saibamen ! »

Il cligna des yeux, totalement éberlué par la présence de l'homme en face de lui. Radizt s'esclaffait de rire et le pointait du doigt.

Dans un geste défensif instinctif, il tendit la main gauche paume ouverte. Il était prêt à invoquer une série de Kikoha.

Bra pesa de tout son poids en appuyant fortement de ses deux menottes sur l'avant bras musculeux du saiyen pour empêcher, ou tout au plus tenter de dévier son tir. Elle s'était déplacée vivement, ramenant ses mollets sous elle. Lorsque ses genoux pointus et ses tibias entrèrent à nouveau en contact avec Végéta, ils déclenchèrent une nouvelle pétarade.

C'est ce qu'il fallut à Végéta pour totalement sortir du sommeil et évaluer sa situation.

Aussi soudainement et de façon tout aussi incontrôlable que la tension de ses intestins avait disparut, il fut submergé par un tsunami de fureur. La vaisselle s'entrechoquait dans le buffet dans un tumulte cristallin. Tous les meubles se joignaient à ce staccato cataclysmique dans un grondement saccadé et grave de soubresauts. A l'épicentre de ce séisme, Végéta s'enveloppa d'une corolle de puissance bleue et craquante d'électricité statique.

Il présentait l'explosion de sa transformation en Super Sayien. Il attrapa sa gamine par le col et bondit sur ses pieds. Il l'envoya rouler bouler vers le fauteuil club derrière lequel Pan trouvait refuge. Comment avait-t-il pu faire l'amalgame avec Raditz l'instant d'avant ?

Tournant les talons, il se projeta au travers de la baie vitrée qui éclata sous le choc au moment où l'aura du guerrier gagnait encore en intensité. Il se protégea le visage de ses avants bras de la myriade de miettes de verre s'abattant sur lui dans un déluge acéré et scintillant.

Il atteint le paroxysme de son tempétueux accès de rage en décollant à une cinquantaine de mètres au dessus de la maison. Dans un rugissement, il fit s'abattre un kienzan sur le tronc d'un des cèdres du jardin. La cime majestueuse, impitoyablement étêtée, tomba dans un bruissement de branches et de pépiements d'oiseaux outrés. Il guida le disque destructeur qui poursuivit sa course vers le ciel, se dissolvant progressivement dans l'atmosphère.

Il était redescendu sur la terrasse surplombant le parc de la résidence. Il se tenait les yeux fermés et le nez dans le vent, sa chevelure avait repris son aspect naturel de flamme noire. Le pire de la colère était passée mais il restait très profondément vexé. Il entendit le pas léger de l'enfant bondissant au travers le chambranle de la porte coulissante derrière lui et il sentit la petite poigne de Bra s'agripper dans son jogging.

« Papa… » Tenta-t-elle. « Papa s'il te plait... Pardon… ».

Il ne bronchait pas, il se doutait qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer dans quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre geindre mais il lui en voulait de l'avoir ainsi malmené.

« Est ce que je suis toujours ton Eschalot papa ? » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire à Végéta. Il avait cette faiblesse de cœur qui le poussait toujours à tout lui pardonner, inconditionnellement. Il baissa son regard vers celui de sa petite fille chérie. Elle levait les yeux vers lui avec détresse. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et, d'un geste tendre, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle rit.

« Evidement ! Allez, rentre et va chercher le balai. Ta mère va encore rouspéter, c'est la troisième fois qu'on appelle le vitrier ce mois ci.» Lui répondit-t-il avec un sourire sincère. Bra sut que tout irait bien, elle le lut dans le regard adouci de son papa adoré.

La fillette ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Passant la porte elle se retourna, toujours souriante, toute trace d'inquiétude oubliée en l'espace d'un instant comme seuls les enfants savent le faire.

« Papa ! Tu sais ? Tu pues quand tu pètes ! » Lui lança-t-elle avant de rapidement rejoindre la chaleur du foyer.

* * *

Après tout un remue ménage, le salon retrouva son aspect originel, à ceci près qu'une large bâche en plastique collée à la va-vite obstruait désormais le trou béant de la baie vitrée.

Marron avait suivi toute l'opération depuis les premières marches de l'escalier où elle s'était assise. Le saiyen la héla :

« Arrête de te planquer et viens un peu par ici ! J'ai à vous parler. »

Elle obtempéra prestement. Cet homme, au regard noir et aux manières directes lui fichait une sacrée trouille. Elle avait beaucoup lu sur le sujet et, hormis la taille, il avait tout de l'ogre. Elle préférait ne pas lui déplaire.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que les deux autres avaient bien pu lui faire mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu le vacarme elle avait été prête à prendre la fuite. Elle s'était arrêtée dans son élan fugueur au bas des escaliers, entrapercevant le guerrier nimbé dans la véhémence de son halo de kî. Sous le choc elle s'était prostrée sur place et elle n'avait plus su que faire ensuite.

Elle rejoignit les deux petites sur le canapé et Végéta pris place dans le fauteuil leur faisant face.

Il inspira profondément, se pinçant l'arche supérieure du nez entre deux doigts, les paupières clauses. Il se concentrait. Elle savait qu'il était d'une nature peu disert, l'ayant toujours vu se mettre à l'écart lors des rassemblements de la bande des amis de son père. Il se lança enfin.

Fallait-t-il qu'elle en supporte d'avantage ? Devait-t-elle réellement supporter un énième discours sur la sécurité… à priori oui… Mais elle savait depuis toujours que, comme on ne doit pas mettre les doigts dans une prise, on ne doit jamais énerver quelqu'un qu'on est pas sûre de battre. Et la bagarre…Très peu pour elle !

Patiemment elle supporta la logorrhée de Végéta, qui parlait d'une voix monocorde et basse à peine audible, les poings serrés sur les genoux. Enfin, après d'infinis palabres désordonnés il décréta qu'il était l'heure de goûter. Pan et Bra bondirent. Avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine, la benjamine du groupe marqua un temps d'arrêt devant leur gardien. Elle joignit les mains et s'inclina en avant, demandant pardon et jurant de ne plus jamais recommencer.

« Elle est mignonne… » Se dit-t-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

Si Pan lui était sympathique, Marron trouvait en revanche que Bra avait un petit côté Miss Je-Sais-Tout assez horripilant. Si elle ajoutait à l'équation la mixture infâme qui avait servi de repas et la corvée imposée de devoirs un samedi après midi, elle avait toutes les raisons de considérer que sa journée était un total enfer.

Ce soir, c'était décidé, elle braverait sa mère et exigerait de pouvoir rester seule à la maison en cas d'absence parentale… Enfin du moins elle essaierait de soumettre l'idée, si l'occasion se présentait.

* * *

Elle était coincée entre le bocal de Nutella et les clémentines lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il s'exclama à la cantonade un badin « salut la compagnie ! » dans un sourire éclatant de blancheur.

Une pointe de rose colorait les joues de son visage glabre et plein de santé, mettant encore plus en valeur, si c'était possible, ses trait parfaits.

Nonchalamment, il atterrit tel un ange tombé du ciel sur une chaise qui semblait attendre qu'il l'honore de sa divine présence. Avec le naturel d'un mannequin dans une pub pour shampoing, il secoua sa chevelure lavande.

C'était un dieu vivant. C'était Trunks Brief.

« C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ? » grogna hargneusement son père.

« Je t'ai dit ce matin que j'aidais Gotten à récolter les radis de sa mère, après on est allés au skate parc- »lui précisa le séraphin « -J'ai croisé maman… Elle s'enjaillait à m… »

« Parle correctement, fils !» lui cracha l'odieux korrigan.

« Oui, oui ! Père… Je disais juste que j'ai croisé maman et ses copines et qu'elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Et ici ? Quoi de neuf ? » Il regardait son paternel d'un œil mi curieux, mi amusé. Il était adorable…

« Tschh… -»S'exaspéra le troll, « Rien à signaler. J'emmène ces deux là se défouler dans la chambre de gravité. Toi tu surveilles et tu vérifies les devoirs de celle ci ! ».

Il avait secoué la main dédaigneusement dans sa direction et Trunks posa un regard doux sur elle. Elle se tassa sur sa chaise en rougissant honteusement.

* * *

C'était une chose de passer une partie de sa journée dans la chambre du plus populaire élève du prestigieux « Orange Star High School » mais se retrouver assise à côté de Lui, à vérifier des équations, en était une autre. Elle perdait tout ses mots et se sentait stupide… Et toute chose…

Il se tenait le menton de la main en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il était…Beau !

« OK ! Pas mal, il n'y a que pour ce raisonnement que tu n'as été très élégante, mais sinon c'est bon ! » Il venait de se rejeter sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, la faisant pivoter vers Marron.

« Ahhrgmmm… »Balbutia Marron, au comble de la confusion.

« On se mate un peu la télé en attendant ton daron ? » lui proposa-t-il.

« Ouais… bonne idée… »S'étrangla-t-elle à moitié en tentant désespérément de se trouver une contenance.

Ils redescendirent dans l'opulente pièce à vivre familiale et s'installèrent confortablement se nichant parmi les coussins du luxueux sofa.

Il régla avec aisance l'immense écran et le set d'enceintes sur une chaine de clip musicaux. Le son spatial lui parvenu aux oreilles comme ci elle était au beau milieu d'un concert, l'impressionnant encore plus

Elle fit mine de se submerger par les images, ballotant la tête à peu près en rythme et se tripotant nerveusement les doigts. Il pianotait sur son téléphone, l'ignorant.

« Trop dar ! T'as vu les nouveaux filtres ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant le petit écran de son cellulaire. Il venait de prendre un Snap, son joli minois transfiguré par des oreilles de lapin.

« Ah… Hum… Lol ! » Répondit Marron, n'osant pas lui préciser qu'elle n'avait même pas la 3G sur son portable minable.

« Viens ! On en fait un ensemble ! » proposa-t-il candidement. Quel chou !

Ils se rapprochèrent et prirent la photo, faisant tout les deux le signe de la paix et Trunks l'ayant attrapé par son bras libre par le cou. Il ajouta le commentaire « O KLM POSEY » qu'il posta sur sa story.

« Oh Dendé ! Je crois que je rêve… »S'extasia Marron.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas facile d'être elle… si insignifiante qu'elle était dans la masse des gens qui l'entouraient.

Elle en subissait des moqueries, elle, la fille d'un policier évoluant dans l'ombre d'une mère si belle.

Mais son corps changeait et elle regardait bien attentivement tous les jours dans le miroir : ça poussait ! Lentement mais surement. Bientôt elle aussi en aurait ! Elle constatait le renflement chaque jour de plus en plus palpable : des narines !

Si l'adolescence devait la frapper de ses affres au moins elle la gratifierait enfin d'un nez. Rien n'était plus cruel que d'être privée de ce qui aurait du être en évidence en plein milieu de sa figure.

Le jeune garçon commença à esquisser quelques pas de dance et entraina sa jeune amie. Ils s'amusèrent à se trémousser comme des canards secouant l'eau de leurs plumes pendant un temps infini.

Elle aurait voulu que le temps se suspende dans une éternité de félicité, mais la sonnerie retentie. Ils interrompirent leur dance frénétique et improvisée pour ouvrir à Krillin.

Il regardait à droite et à gauche, suspicieux.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oh Papa ! C'était génial ! » Lui répondit sa fille, totalement emportée par l'humeur joviale de sa fin d'après midi.

« Papa est avec les petites, je crois qu'il les fatigue un peu dans la chambre de gravité. Tout le monde va bien, pas de raison de s'inquiéter. » ajouta Trunks avec un clin d'œil en direction du vétéran.

Pendant ce temps là, Végéta assouvissait sa vengeance…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Pan était au delà de l'excitation. Elle allait pénétrer dans le saint des saints. Depuis toujours lui semblait-t-il, elle rêvait de pouvoir combattre dans la mythique salle de gravité.

Son tonton Gotten lui avait raconté comment il s'y était entrainé avec Trunks sous la pression augmentée et elle en avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Ce temple était dédié aux véritables maîtres des arts martiaux, aux audacieux qui se mettaient au défi, s'affranchissant des lois terrestres pour dépasser le stade d'entrainement classique et se transcender. Elle était de cette trempe. Comme sa maman avant elle, elle venait juste de remporter le Tenkachi Budokaï en catégorie junior ! Et puis ses papis étaient des champions aussi, elle avait de qui tenir.

A chaque fois qu'elle venait chez les Briefs, il y avait toujours une excuse pour ne pas la laisser rentrer dedans. C'était vraiment très contrariant mais elle restait toujours sagement avec les autres invités.

« Enfin ! » songea-t-elle, une décharge d'adrénaline parcourant son échine, « à mon tour de m'amuser, ça va chauffer ! ».

Végéta actionna le volant d'ouverture de la porte qui tourna avec un bruit de mécanique bien huilée. Il entra, suivi des deux petites saïyennes chargées de porter les bouteilles en vue de la séance. Pan retint son souffle en franchissant le seuil. La salle était impressionnante. Les parois métalliques incurvées ainsi que les larges dalles violettes du sol reluisaient sous la lumière de spots incrustés à intervalles réguliers dans le plafond. Des trappes pour le moment fermées cachaient les lasers dont son oncle lui avait vanté les attaques perfides.

« Waouh ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place, « c'est trop super ! »

Elle chercha des yeux le drones de combat mais n'en vit aucun. Ils étaient peut être dans un placard… Elle n'aperçut aucun meuble de rangement, la pièce était vide, très propre. Rien à voir avec le dojo encombré de machines de musculation et de sacs de frappe de papi Hercule qui sentait toujours la sueur rance et où tout était recouvert de poussière et de magnésie !

Soudainement elle fut un peu inquiète, est ce que ça n'allait pas lui faire très mal la gravité ? Gotten était resté assez évasif, il avait juste dit que c'était comme se faire câliner par grand pépé Guymao… En mille fois pire. Mais si Bra supportait la pression sur ses os alors elle la tolèrerait aussi, et mieux qu'elle. Elle accrocha un sourire courageux sur son visage, se jurant qu'elle ne serait pas une chiffe molle.

Leur maître d'un jour leur fit poser les bouteilles au centre de la salle, il s'installa tranquillement en tailleur à côté puis prit la parole.

« Allez, montrez moi un peu vos kata ! »

Bra et Pan se mirent en position et démarrèrent.

« Pas en même temps ! Nom de…Nom de… Tschh ! Bra en premier et toi après ! » Cria-t-il en se plaquant une main sur le visage.

Refroidie dans son élan, la petite Son fit un pas de côté. Elle observa sa rivale exécuter son enchainement. Elle la jugea un peu maladroite, tout comme Végéta qui lui fit recommencer, deux fois. Elle trépignait d'impatience de faire sa démonstration ! Elle s'entrainait tous les jours !

Son tour vint, elle avait les mains moites d'appréhension. Elle mit tout son cœur dans sa série de figures. Elle voulait faire l'étal de sa technique et prouver sa détermination, elle bougea avec intensité et précision.

« Mouais, le Kame Style… Bon, c'était pas mal. » Fut tout ce que lui accorda l'homme en baillant.

Elle ravala sa fierté, un peu déçue du manque d'éloges. Il leur offrit de boire avant de continuer leur échauffement, par politesse elle accepta.

« Je peux vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée en pointant la bouteille du doigt.

« Bien sûr, c'est là pour ça ! » lui répondit-t-il avec un demi-sourire en coin, lui tendant la grosse bouteille qu'il ouvrit dans un Pschit gazeux.

« Bah…Mais comment tu peux boire ca ? C'est dégueu ! » Lui demanda Bra qui dédaigna la boisson pétillante au profit d'une bouteille d'eau plate.

« Non, c'est bon ! » répondit-t-elle, essuyant sa bouche avec son avant bras, rotant discrètement dans le creux de son coude.

« C'est fini la parlotte oui ? » s'impatienta leur ainé, tapotant des doigts un de ses avant bras musclés qu'il avait croisés.

Elle inclina le buste en avant respectueusement, les bras le long du corps.

Il leur fit exécuter une série de flips avant et arrière, elles firent deux fois 40 burpees, 40 pompes et quatre tours de la salle en marchant sur les mains. Elles commençaient à transpirer un peu et une nouvelle pause hydratation fut la bienvenue avant de reprendre le corps de la séance. Elle but quelques grandes lampées, avant de se concentrer à nouveau, serrant les poings en espérant faire un peu plus ressortir ses biscottos.

Végéta leur montra une première fois le mouvement en décomposant lentement tout le geste. Il attendait d'elles qu'elles lancent un coup de côté, du tranchant externe du pied.

« Fastoche, c'est un yoko geri… » Murmura Pan à la petite au cheveux bleu.

« Chut…-» marmonna Bra en lui faisant de gros yeux «-Et n'en soit pas si sûre… Papa va démarrer l'accumulateur de gravité. Après et tu vas moins rigoler… » Ricana la benjamine des Briefs.

Pan inspira profondément, le grand moment approchait ! Elle frémissait d'impatience.

Le père de Bra corrigea d'abord le mouvement de sa fille qui était déséquilibrée par la mauvaise posture de ses hanches. Puis Pan entra en piste, elle décocha trois coups de pieds puissants à la suite en criant des « Yah-Ah ! » d'exaltation.

«Mauvais. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande gamine. Recommence ! » lâcha Végéta à son intention.

La petite fronça les sourcils, elle avait coordonné son geste à la perfection lui semblait-t-il. Elle levait haut la jambe en basculant son bassin comme son tonton Picolo lui avait appris… Elle renifla et réalisa un nouveau coup de pied.

« Toujours pas. RECOMMENCE ! » lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Il lui jettait un regard exaspérer.

Elle voulut lui crier qu'il était méchant, mais elle se retint, de petites larmes commençaient à poindre au bord de ses yeux plissés par la colère naissante. Il les vit, il lui tendit une bouteille qu'elle accepta et lui précisa qu'il attendait qu'elle frappe du pied gauche.

« Mais… » Balbutia-t-elle « Ce n'est pas mon pied d'appel, je suis droitière ! »Objecta –t-elle, avec une moue boudeuse.

« Pas de « Mais », microbe ! Si tu préfères, tu peux sortir et retourner t'entrainer avec tes poupées… » Trancha-t-il en lui secouant sous le nez son index de gauche à droite.

Ses joues s'étaient empourprées mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'effort physique. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Pour cacher son trouble elle s'accorda quelques gorgées réconfortantes du liquide sucré qui était à portée de sa main.

Elle tenta de réaliser le yoko geri de la « bonne manière », mais elle perdait son équilibre et trébuchait. Evidement cette énervante de Bra, naturellement avantagée par le fait qu'elle soit gauchère, s'en sortait mieux qu'elle. Végéta reporta son attention sur sa chouchoute, laissant le petite Pan de côté dédaigneusement. Il lui accorda enfin un instant, ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle sa cassait la figure dans son coin solitaire.

« Tu ne serais pas simplette comme Goku par hasard ? » soupira le saiyen.

Comment osait-t-il s'en prendre à son vénérable aïeul, le plus grand sauveur de la planète. S'en était trop !

« Ta mère n'est qu'une sorcière ! Sa tête est pleine de verrues ! » Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Du haut de ses quatre ans elle nourrissait la ferme intention de lui faire passer l'envie de traiter les membres de sa famille.

La rage au cœur elle fit pleuvoir un déluge des poings et de pieds sur Végéta, il bloqua chaque coup en riant comme le damné démon qu'il était.

Elle frappa jusqu'à perdre son souffle. Elle se courba, peinant à respirer, ses menottes agrippant ses petits genoux tremblants.

« C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ?» lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Elle se redressa, une lueur de haine faisait briller son regard. Elle plaqua sa paume gauche sur le plat de sa main droite, les doigts largement écartés. Concentrant son Kî dans cette poigne ainsi formée, elle leva les bras à son front, les coudes pliés. Elle invoquait sa pire attaque.

« MASENK-»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer sa bombe d'énergie, il s'était matérialisé derrière elle à une vitesse supersonique.

« C'est par là que ça se passe, morpione ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

Elle fit volte face, adoptant une posture défensive.

Végéta, leva la main au dessus de sa petite tête et lui tapota gentiment les cheveux.

« C'est bien. Tu me rappelles ton père au même âge… » Un instant son regard se perdit dans le vague et l'ombre d'un sourire sincère passa sur le visage indéchiffrable du guerrier.

« Papa ? » Un millier de questions submergèrent son envie d'en découdre avec lui. Son père jouait à la bagarre avec elle, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il avait côtoyé Végéta quand il était petit… Et elle devait bien reconnaître que le père de Bra était fortiche !

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte de ses souvenirs et ses secrets. Elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponses aujourd'hui, tout du moins pas de lui.

Végéta décréta qu'au vue de l'humeur belliqueuse de Pan, il fallait conclure par un petit tournoi improvisé. Les fillettes s'amusèrent comme des petites folles à se maroufler la figure, ponctuant chaque manche par une pause bien méritée.

Trunks les ramena à la réalité en les contactant par interphone, Gohan venait d'arriver.

Végéta était satisfait de sa petite manigance, il avait réussit à tirer les ficelles de son plan d'une main assurée et avait déjà récolté une partie des fruits de sa vengeance.

Si Pan avait été son grand oncle Raditz, il lui aurait servi de la soupe de phalanges jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais elle n'était qu'une petite hybride saïyenne qui courait à l'aventure sur le sol de cette planète bleue. Elle ne consommait qu'une bonne soupe de potimarron à l'occasion. Toute terrienne qu'elle était, Pan méritait quand même une correction de son Prince dont elle ne pouvait se moquer impunément. La frustration n'avait jamais achevé personne, il en était l'exemple vivant.

Sortant de la salle de gravité elle aperçut son père près de la porte d'entrée.

« PAPOU ! TANANANANIN !» Explosa-t-elle, heureuse de retrouver son père et ayant hâte de lui raconter les détails de sa journée.

Prenant son élan en enchainant une roue et un saut de main elle prit son appui et se projeta dans sublime tobi yoko geri qu'elle planta en plein dans le plexus de Gohan.

Il joua le jeu et tomba à terre, se prosternant au sol.

« Arg ! Je meurs… » Se lamenta-t-il d'un ton moyennement convainquant.

« Pauvre débile… » Grogna Végéta en s'approchant d'eux.

Pan sauta à la face de Végéta, le prenant par surprise elle lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Merci pour tout senseï ! » lui dit-t-elle en atterrissant. Elle courait déjà vers la cuisine récupérer les paniers de sa mère.

Le jeune père se releva dans cette attitude si familière qu'elle relevait du tic, frottant sa nuque comme un peu gêné et souriant.

« Salut Végéta ! ça va ?»S'enquit-t-il amicalement.

« Ramasse ta mioche et casse toi de chez moi ! » lui cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons, le visage toujours cramoisi.

* * *

Végéta avait, enfin, retrouvé son train-train quotidien. Bulma était rentrée vers 18H00 et avait à peine cillé devant le désastre de la baie vitrée. Elle avait un peu monté le chauffage pour parer au courant d'air pernicieux et avait envoyé un mail au vitrier. Elle avait son numéro personnel enregistré sur son portable mais chacun mérite de passer le samedi soir tranquille.

Trunks vaquait à ses occupations quelque part dans la maison, Bra rangeait sa chambre. Tous attendaient avec impatience le dîner, que le livreur de pizzas n'allait plus tarder à leur servir.

Végéta avait retrouvé la place du maître. Assis les jambes étendues devant lui sur la méridienne du canapé, il se régalait d'une émission sur sa chaîne préférée. Un globe-trotteur culinaire s'émerveillait en même temps que lui des merveilles qu'offrait Jingle Village.

« Encore en train de regarder du porno ? » S'enquit son épouse, en pénétrant dans le salon, deux bouteilles de bière fraiches dans une main et un saladier de bretzels dans l'autre.

Il ne répondit pas à la remarque très spirituelle de Bulma. Il l'observa juste déposer son bol sur la table basse, à porter de main. Elle l'enjamba, s'asseyant sur lui à califourchon, le regard enjôleur. Il la repoussa un peu, faisant mine de l'écarter de son champs de vision pour profiter de son programme, il lui faisait toujours la tête pour ce qu'elle lui avait infligé et en plus c'était le meilleur moment : les pubs ! Tout avait l'air si alléchant dans ces petits spots…

« ROOOH … Allez mon Végéta chéri… Tu vas pas nous faire du boudin pendant cent sept ans ! »Elle s'interrompit pour attraper son Smartphone qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche.

«Tschh ! Je ne suis pas ta chaise, va textoter ailleurs, femme.»L'admonesta-t-il, énervé qu'elle ne se consacre pas plus à sa rédemption. Il voulait qu'elle le bichonne et elle se laissait distraire par Je-ne-sais-qui.

« C'est Videl-»lui précisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, «-visiblement Pan est intenable… Elle veut juste savoir si elle a été sage aujourd'hui… Elle leur détruit la maison je crois !»

Il ne put retenir un rire guttural de sortir de sa bouche. Bulma le scruta, inquisitrice.

« Tu y es pour quelque chose ! Crache le morceau ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle, curieuse de connaître la secrète machination de son époux. Elle l'aimait aussi pour son côté calculateur et était souvent impressionnée de ses détours d'esprits.

« Il se peut que cette petite peste ait choisi de boire quelques litres de coca-cola avant de partir… Ah… Les méfaits de la caféine sur le genre humain, on n'en parle jamais assez… »Lui avoua-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres et dans le regard. Il porta le goulot de sa bouteille à la bouche et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Mais… oh… Mais quel vilain ! Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tapant du poing dans l'estomac.

Soudainement il projeta Bulma avec toute la délicatesse dont-t-il était capable. Elle atterrit sur les fesses, glissant sur le carrelage jusqu'au mur qui arrêta sa course. Dégoulinante de bière, elle ne put que regarder son époux fuir de la pièce, elle était bouche bée.

Il ne sut jamais l'origine de sa soudaine réaction biologique. Etait ce sa femme gigotant sur lui, le coup de poing et sa légère contraction abdominale, le choc thermique du liquide froid dévalant dans son estomac ou tout simplement une augmentation de son métabolisme ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher sur la question.

Le prince des saiyens atteint son trône juste à temps. Les Saibamen contre-attaquaient.

 **Fin**


End file.
